User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/LOL
List of Waves! =Normal= Tackle Volcano List of enemies in waves 1-9. Wave 1: Beginner Beginner Wave. Don't ask. Fuotel delete.png|Firey (Lv. 1) Fuotel delete.png|Firey (Lv. 1) Fuotel delete.png|Firey (Lv. 1) Wave 2: A Little Harder One stronger Firey. Fuotel delete.png|Firey (Lv. 1) Fuotel delete.png|Firey (Lv. 1) Fuotel delete.png|Firey (Lv. 2) Wave 3: Fire Everywhere! Sparky decides to fight you! Fuotel delete.png|Firey (Lv. 2) Fuotel delete.png|Firey (Lv. 2) SparkyFire.png|Sparky (Lv. 2) Wave 4: Let's Set the Fuse Bob-ombs. You don't need to ask. Fuotel delete.png|Firey (Lv. 2) SparkyFire.png|Sparky (Lv. 2) Bob-omb.png|Bob-omb (Lv. 5) Wave 5: Bombs, Bombs Everywhere Oh no, the Bob-omb King! King Bob-omb.png|King Bob-omb (Lv. 10) Bob-omb.png|Bob-omb (Lv. 5) Bob-omb.png|Bob-omb (Lv. 5) SparkyFire.png|Sparky (Lv. 3) Fuotel delete.png|Firey (Lv. 3) Wave 6: Get the Hang on It Please There's 3 Lv. 5's. BUT GET THE HANG ON IT ATLEAST! Bob-omb.png|Bob-omb (Lv. 5) SparkyFire.png|Sparky (Lv. 5) SparkyFire.png|Sparky (Lv. 5) Wave 7: Tea & Tea or TNT Seriously? A Lv. 5000 TNT? Going first to blow up one of your friends? THAT'S UNFAIR! DON'T LET IT BLOW YOUR TEAMMATES UP! TNT.png|TNT (Lv. 5000) SparkyFire.png|Sparky (Lv. 7) SparkyFire.png|Sparky (Lv. 7) SparkyFire.png|Sparky (Lv. 7) Wave 8: Bandineros!!! A group of 4 Bandineros attack you! Bandinero.png|Bandinero (Lv. 7) Bandinero.png|Bandinero (Lv. 7) Bandinero.png|Bandinero (Lv. 7) Bandinero.png|Bandinero (Lv. 7) TNT.png|TNT (Lv. 7) Wave 9: I Smell Smoke! IT'S TIME. BEFORE YOU ENTER, BOOM. Bob-omb.png|Bob-omb (Lv. 2564269) Tick Tock Glacier List of enemies in waves 11-19. Wave 11: Epi-snowed 2 RARARARA! Mr. Blizzard.png|Mr. Blizzard (Lv. 10) Mr. Blizzard.png|Mr. Blizzard (Lv. 10) Bob-omb.png|Bob-omb (Lv. 10) Wave 12: Take a Chill Pill Yes, it may be intense, but TAKE A CHILL PILL! Mr. Blizzard.png|Mr. Blizzard (Lv. 11) Li'l Brr.png|Lil' Brr (Lv. 15) Mr. Blizzard.png|Mr. Blizzard (Lv. 11) Mr. Blizzard.png|Mr. Blizzard (Lv. 11) Bandinero.png|Bandinero (Lv. 12) Wave 13: Ice, Ice, Bro It's time for an Iceball match with some Ice Bros! Whoever punks the most enemies with iceballs win! Or punks the enemies with punches. Ice Bro.png|Ice Bro (Lv. 12) Ice Bro.png|Ice Bro (Lv. 12) Li'l Brr.png|Li'l Brr (Lv. 11) Bandinero.png|Bandinero (Lv. 12) Mr. Blizzard.png|Mr. Blizzard (Lv. 12) Wave 14: Tahoe-hoe-hoe, who Wouldn't Go Ice Bros? Everywhere. Ice Bro.png|Ice Bro (Lv. 13) Ice Bro.png|Ice Bro (Lv. 13) Ice Bro.png|Ice Bro (Lv. 13) Bandinero.png|Bandinero (Lv. 13) Wave 15: Baron BRRRRRRRR! Watch out, the Snowldiers have attacked! Baron Brrr.PNG|Baron Brrr (Lv. 20) Li'l Brr.png|Li'l Brr (Lv. 15, comes randomly from Baron Brrr's summon attack) Li'l Cinder.png|Li'l Cinder (Lv. 15, comes randomly from Baron Brrr's summon attack) Wave 16: Bigger and Threatening-er FROST, FROST EVERYWHERE! Frost Bro.png|Frost Bro (Lv. 17) Ice Bro.png|Ice Bro (Lv. 15) Ice Bro.png|Ice Bro (Lv. 15) Ice Bro.png|Ice Bro (Lv. 15) Ice Bro.png|Ice Bro (Lv. 15) Wave 17: Bite-size Pillar What's lurking? I smell danger! Bitefrost.png|Bitefrost (Lv. 25) Wave 18: Rematch in a Iceball Game It's time for a rematch with some Ice Bros! Frost Bro.png|Frost Bro (Lv. 20) Ice Bro.png|Ice Bro (Lv. 18) Bitefrost.png|Bitefrost (Lv. 25) Bandinero.png|Bandinero (Lv. 18) Li'l Cinder.png|Li'l Cinder (Lv. 21) Wave 19: CAULA? You found Caula frozen. And puffed up. King Bob-omb.png|King Bob-omb (Lv. 19) King Bob-omb.png|King Bob-omb (Lv. 19) Frost Bro.png|Frost Bro (Lv. 17) Bitefrost.png|Bitefrost (Lv. 20) Shade Forest List of Enemies in waves 21-29. Wave 21: It's Slime Time AS YOU SEE, there's one big one. XL splits into two L, L splits into two M, and M splits into two S. MAMUTA.png|Mamuta (Lv. 21) Green Chuchu.png|Green ChuChu (Lv. 25) (XL) MAMUTA.png|Mamuta (Lv. 21) Wave 22: Koopa Battle Koopas? Watch out, if you killed one, their shell will be left behind, for enemies to use! And the Kleptoads. They can steal 1000/100. Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa (Lv. 23) MAMUTA.png|Mamuta (Lv. 22) MAMUTA.png|Mamuta (Lv. 22) Kleptoad.png|Kleptoad (Lv. 22) Wave 23: Koopas! MORE KOOPAS! Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa (Lv. 22) Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa (Lv. 22) Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa (Lv. 22) Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa (Lv. 22) Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa (Lv. 22) Wave 24: High Ground Battles Use Pikmin to attack! Green Chuchu.png|Green Chuchu (Lv. 24) (XL) Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa (Lv. 24) Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa (Lv. 24) Kleptoad.png|Kleptoad (Lv. 24) Kleptoad.png|Kleptoad (Lv. 24) Everybody Factory List of enemies in waves 31-39. Wave 31: Shockas! That's one TV. But it summons! TV.png|TV (Lv. 40) Wave 32: Koopa Brawl XXX Fight the Koopas AGAIN! But with a twist; you have to find another way to hit the Blue Guys! Blue Electro Koopa.jpg|Blue Electro Koopa (Lv. 32) Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa (Lv. 32) Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa (Lv. 32) Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa (Lv. 32) Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa (Lv. 32) Hovercook Motel List of enemies in waves 201-209. Wave 201: Killer Turnips Twirlip.png|Twirlip (Lv. 201) ??? List of "enemies" in waves 441-449. SPOILER ALERTS: After Kabloom's major headache from fighting Clone Printer, he's starting to see his friends... evil. Is this a dream or what?! And why are the boss fights returning?! Wave 441: Beginner? Botasaur.png|Botasaur? (Lv. 441) RemyPuyo.png|Remy? (Lv. 441) Wave 442: Hot Roderick, Winter Windster, Remy & Bilocyte Rematch! See top. Final Destination List of enemies in waves 451-460. THE FINAL DESTINATION IS HERE! Boss Waves Yeah. Boss Waves. On Bilocyte Waves, you have to damage the BILOCYTE. Wave 10: SPEEDER! HOTRODERICK.png|Hot Roderick (Lv. 20) Bob-omb.png|Bob-omb (Lv. 8-10, random, comes from Hot Roderick's bomb attack) SparkyFire.png|Sparky (Lv. 8-10, comes from Hot Roderick's Hard Vroom Attack) Bandinero.png|Bandinero (Lv. 10, comes from Hot Roderick's motor attack) Wave 20: Worst Nightmare Staring Contest Mr. Blizzard.png|Mr. Blizzard (Lv. 1) (Dud) PREPAREFORSOMEDEEPCREEP.png|Winter Windster (Lv. 30) Bandinero.png|Bandinero (Lv. 15-20, randomly comes from two snowballs that fall from Winter Windster's cloud attack in Phase 1) Li'l Cinder.png|Li'l Cinder (Lv. 15-20, randomly comes from two explosive rocks that fall from Winter Windster's cloud attack in Phase 2) Ice Bro.png|Ice Bro (Lv. 15-20, comes randomly in Phase 2) Wave 30: I Scream, You Scream, We all Scream because of the Bilocyte RemyPuyo.png|Remy (Lv. 40) Bilocyte.png|Bilocyte (Lv. 40) Kleptoad.png|Kleptoad (Lv. 30, comes from ponds randomly in Phase 2) Wave 100: Charlotte and the Spider Soldier Spideraticus.png|Spideraticus (Lv. 110) Bob-omb.png|Bob-omb (Lv. 105-110, comes from Spideraticus's Bomb Attack) TNT.png|TNT (Lv. 100-105, comes from Spideraticus's dynamite attack) Mandibug.png|Mandibug (Lv. 95-100) (Assists Spideraticus throughout the fight) Wave 110: ARRRGH! Walleye.png|Walleye from the TV (Lv. 110) StraightInk.png|Ink Flask from the TV (Lv. 110) Wave 190: Brains, Beauty, & Brawn All enemies (Except Fighter) are summoned from Fighter's Call Attack. FIGHTER!.jpg|Fighter (Lv. 200) Squee-G.png|Squee-G (Lv. 200) Bob-omb.png|Bob-omb (Lv. 200) Wave 320: It's Gotten Serious! On Phase 1, you fight both Shooty and Bilocyte. However, on the nexy phase, Bilocyte ultimately fuses with Shooty, turning him into a freak. You will also have to fight Flauty, who will also be ultimately fused by another Bilocyte. Shooty.png|Shooty (Lv. 330) Bilocyte.png|Bilocyte (Lv. 330) BiloShooty3.png|Biloshooty (Lv. 350) Flauty.png|Flauty (Lv. 330) Bilocyte.png|Bilocyte (Lv 330) =Fan-Pack= YAY Category:Blog posts